Under Fire
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: Megatron is trying to make up for his past as leader of the Decepticons. But when a cereal killer starts murdering Autobots and Decepticons and Megatron is the prime suspect can he and the Autobots prove his innocence. Or will anyone trust or care about the former warlord.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It had been years since the war for Cybertron and Bumblebee and his team had liberated the planet from Cyclonus and his Decepticons.

After he had changed his ways and disbanded the Decepticons Megatron had exiled himself from Cybertron knowing no one would accept him.

But he would sometimes fly over the city of Iacon at night when no one would see him to see how the planet was now thriving. He was glad that his home world was alive again but knew he could never be part of it knowing after all he'd done he'd never be welcome there.

And besides it was much more peaceful at night. But this night was different. When he was doing his usual flyby he heard screams and saw a cloaked bot running off from one of the buildings.

So he flew down to see what was happening the bot in the cloak was already gone so he rushed into the building to see if whoever screamed was ok.

Upon entering he saw a bot he recognized on the floor. It was a Decepticon seeker named Dirge. Megatron went over to try to help him but found he was already dead.

Just as Megatron was about to leave the door burst open and Jazz, Prowl and Barricad came in.

"Megatron your under arrest!" Said Prowl.

Megatron didn't say anything he just quietly went with them knowing they'd never believe him. Why would they after all the harm he caused in the past and he didn't even know who the real killer was and he felt like he deserved to be in jail anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Autobot base Optimus was talking to Bumblebee who was taking some time off from his team on Earth to visit Cybertron for awhile for a much needed vacation he had left Drift in charge till he went back.

The Autobots had three new members on their team Metalhawk, Sky Fire and Starscream who had switched sides after he came out of his coma and was released from jail after being let off for good behavior.

He had a rocky start but the Autobots had mostly come to accept him after seeing he had really changed for the better. Arcee still held a grudge and the two of them often butted heads but for the most part he had been accepted.

And he had made fast friends with Metalhawk and had known Sky Fire before the war and was glad to have found him alive and well. And he had even made up with Knock Out so the seeker had three friends on his new team.

And surprisingly he and Bumblebee had become friends too.

Everyone was just hanging out at base doing their own thing when Jazz called and explained what happened and Optimus and Bumblebee went to the prison to see Me Megatron.

Megatron what happened?" Optimus asked the former gladiator upon arrival and Megatron told him everything and the prime knew he was telling the truth.

But the others would need more convincing. So Optimus arranged for Megatron to go to the Autobot base where they could keep an eye on him and try to prove his innocences.

Upon arriving at the base Megatron felt anything but welcome other then Optimus and Bumblebee everyone treated him coldly.

Starscream just kept avoiding him and anytime he saw Megatron in a room he'd go to a different one.

Megatron went to try to talk to Starscream wanting to apologize for everything he'd done to him but before the former Decepticon leader could open his mouth and as soon as Starscream saw him the seeker jumped out the window transformed and flew off as if he couldn't get away fast enough.

"You know after everything you did to him during the war I don't blame him." Said Knock Out who had showed up in time to see the seeker take off.

"I just want to apologize to him." Megatron explained. And Knock Out could tell he was being genuine.

"I'll go see if I can track him down and talk him into coming back and ask him to hear you out." Knock Out told him as he went outside and drove off to look for the seeker.

Megatron just stared at the sunset. When Optimus went to talk to him. And they suddenly heard Smokescreen bust out laughing in the hallway.

"What's so funny?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Well you told me Knock Out went out to look for Starscream." Smokescreen explained. "And I just realized that Knock Out is currently seeking a seeker."

"That actually is pretty funny." Said Bulkhead who had just walked in in time to hear. Then him Smokescreen and Bumblebee all three started laughing and even Megatron had to smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was with Metalhawk and Sky Fire when Knock Out pulled up and started chatting with the three of them and trying to convince Starscream to give Megatron a chance.

"I don't know after everything he put me through I don't want to be anywhere near him all he's ever done is cause me pain." Starscream told his friends sadly. "The truth is I'm scared of him."

"For awhile I wanted revenge but now all I want is to be as far away from him as possible." The seeker added.

"Come on Screamer the Autobots gave you a second chance don't you think Megatron desreaves the same?" Asked Knock Out.

"I know he hurt you Starscream but at least he's trying to apologize." Said Sky Fire.

"And don't you think you should at least try to make peace with him?" Asked Metalhawk.

"I guess you guys are right." Starscream agreed. And the four friends smiled at each other and got ready to head back to base.

"And besides if he tries to lay a single digit on you the three of us will gang up on him." Knock Out joked.

"I think he can take you." Starscream teased though he wasn't really kidding about Megatron being able to take them. He knew from experience how strong his former master was.

But the laughter was short lived because they suddenly heard a bang and saw Metalhawk fall over dead having just been shot in the spark chamber.

"Noo!" Starscream cried as he started to run to his fallen friend.

Then Starscream felt himself being shoved out of the way as a second bang went off and now Sky Fire had been shot.

"No Sky Fire!" Starscream yelled while staying close to his friend begging him not to leave him.

Well meanwhile Knock Out had spotted the shooter a bot wearing a cloak and drove over in his alt mode at full speed and then transformed and tackled the bot who had been about to shoot Starscream just like he had Metalhawk and Sky Fire.

Knock Out was currently fighting the sniper and upon seeing the red sports car struggling with their attacker Starscream ran over to help not wanting to lose another friend.

The bot in the cloak suddenly stabbed Knock Out in the midsection then kicked him right before punching the Austin Martin in the faceplates and knocking him to the ground then continued to beat him.

Until suddenly Starscream made it to where they were and started attacking the cloaked bot with a vengeance with coolant tears of rage falling from his optics he was mad for all he knew this bot had just killed his three best friends.

Starscream was actually holding his own really well in part do to how angry he was at his opponent for harming his friends.

Then Knock Out who was still on the ground tried to get up to help the seeker but was just too weak and in too much pain and let out a low moan as he struggled to move only to just slump back to the ground.

Unfortunately this distracted Starscream and gave the other bot the opening he needed and he quickly shot the seeker point blank in the chestplates and Knock Out who was still trying to get up could only watch as his friend fell to the ground then the other bot kicked him and Starscream was down.

Then the bot in the cloak went over to Knock Out and punch him heard across the helm and the red medic's whole world went black.

* * *

Meanwhile back at base it was night now and Megatron was still waiting for Knock Out and Starscream to get back wanting to try to make up with the seeker.

When he heard something going on in the main room. And went to investigate when he bumped into Optimus and Ratchet in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Megatron asked them.

"Megatron the killer has struck again." Optimus told him. "Four of our team members were attacked today."

"One of them died at the scene and the other three were taken to the hospital where one of them died on the table and the other two are critical with one just barely clinging to life." Ratchet explained sadly. "And the longer the two remain unresponsive the slimmer the chance they'll make it."

"No." Megatron said trying to process what he had just been told.

**To Be Continued.**

**I'm back. Reports of my death were strongly exaggerated. XD. Sorry I haven't up loaded here in forever I've been writing on Wattpad and I've had some bad luck this year. But I'm gonna try to chatch up on some long overdue updates here. To try to get it up to speed with my Wattpad account. It's good to be back.**


	2. Survivor's Guilt

Survivor's Guilt.

Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet rushed to the hospital to see if their friends were going to be ok. And Megatron insisted on coming as well so he was with them.

Upon arrival they met First Aid who explained that Starscream and Knock Out were the two survivors, Metalhawk had died at the scene and Sky Fire had died on the table. And two of the other medics had been working on Starscream and Knock Out trying to keep the two of them stable.

"Are they going to be ok?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Knock Out is going to be fine he regained consciousness just a few minutes before you got here." Said Red Alert who had just come out of the room where he'd been treating Knock Out. "He had a close call but he's going to make a full recovery."

"What about Starscream?" Asked Megatron.

"We don't know yet one of our medics has been trying to get him to regain consciousness but everytime he starts to get better he suddenly takes a turn for the worst again." First Aid explained.

"Odd that shouldn't be happening." Said Ratchet.

"Yeah Pharma told me Starscream keeps going into shock and hysterics everytime he tries to bring him back online and he keeps yelling nonsense that someones killing him." First Aid explained.

"Pharma says he thinks Starscream may have been traumatized by the bot who attacked them." First Aid added.

"Noo!" "Stop someone please help me!" They heard Starscream's voice cry out from down the hallway. "Noo!" "Please don't let him kill me!"

"Starscream!" Megatron cried running down the hall to where the seeker's cries were coming from. The others had gone back to see Knock Out.

Megatron found the room Starscream was in and saw that he was strapped down on a berth. And Pharma had just injected something into Starscream's servo as the seeker continued to thrash around screaming bloody murder.

"Noo..oo!" Starscream half moaned half whimpered at the top of his voice box. "Get..awway..from..me.."

"Just relax you need to rest if your going to recover." Pharma told Starscream as he pulled the needle out of his servo.

The seeker kept pulling at the restraints that were holding him down and Megatron could tell he was struggling to get his words out. Starscream continue to jerk and blink his optics before they finally rolled shut as he went under the effects of whatever Pharma had given him.

"He'll have to be kept under heavy sedation and restrained for his own safety until we can figure out what's making him dilutional." Pharma told Megatron.

"Why is he acting that way?" Megatron asked worried about his former second in command.

"Sound like you know him so maybe you can help me figure it out by answering some questions." Pharma suggested.

"Sure I'll help anyway I can." Megatron agreed just wanting Starscream to be ok and still wanting to make up for how he treated the seeker in the past.

"Ok so did he ever suffer any trauma or abuse before he was attacked?" Asked Pharma.

"Yes." Megatron replied sadly remembering all the times he had beaten and attacked Starscream during the war.

"Did he ever have a chronical psychic patch used on him?" Pharma asked.

"Yes he did." Megatron said as he recalled when he entered Starscream mind.

"That could be the reason for this." Pharma told him. "Sometimes if a bot who has been through a great deal of physical and psychological trauma has a patch used on them it can damage their processor."

"But Starscream had the patch used on him during the war and that was a long time ago wouldn't he have suffered these effects sooner?" Megatron asked.

"Sometimes they can be fine after having the patch used on them tell they suffer another traumatic incident that throws them over the edge." Pharma explained. "And I'm thinking being attacked earlier qualifies as traumatic."

"So now that you know this can you help him?" Asked Megatron.

"I'll try but can't make any promises." Pharma said to the warlord. "We'll just have to see if he snaps out of it or not."

"Ok thank you." Megatron told Pharma who had to go help another patient.

"I'm so sorry." Megatron told the unconscious seeker now realizing it was his fault Starscream was in this condition because of the way he'd treated him during the war and he had used the patch on him.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were visiting Knock Out because they knew Megatron had gone to see Starscream and figure he wouldn't want a crowd there.

"How are you doing Knock Out?" Bumblebee asked the red medic.

"I'd be better if I knew Starscream was ok and if Metalhawk and Sky Fire had survived." Knock Out said sadly having just lost two more friends and worrying he might lose a third.

"Starscream is gonna make it he's just to stubborn not too." Bumblebee said trying to reassure the red sports car. "But he's gonna be sad about Metalhawk and Sky Fire like we all are."

"Well Screamer was there for me when Breakdown died so I'll be there for him the same way." Knock Out told them.

"So did you see who the killer was?" Bumblebee asked.

"No unfortunately they were wearing a cloak." Knock Out explained.

"But we have a problem now we can confirm it's a cereal killer because they keep killing." Ratchet pointed out.

"And we must stop this killer before they can harm anyone else." Optimus told them.

"We don't even know why their killing." Said Bumblebee. "Maybe if we can figure out the motive we can figure out who the killer is.

"All I know is the killer used a blade and a fusion cannon." Knock Out told them. "Because when I jumped them they were about to fire the fusion cannon on Starscream after having shot Metalhawk and Sky Fire with it and they used the blade to stab me."

"Glad your OK because Red Alert showed me the medical report from your surgery and if you would have been stabbed an inch higher it would have hit your spark." Ratchet told Knock Out who would have paled if he was human.

"Ok?" "Would you just look at my finish?" Knock Out said to them and they could all tell this time he had brought up his finish because he was trying to lighten the mood because either he didn't want his friends to worry about him or because he himself didn't want to think of how narrowly he had just avoided death.

And was probably wishing Metalhawk and Sky Fire could have done the same. Because he had just been lucky and he was glad to be alive but at the sametime angry at himself for surviving when Metalhawk and Sky Fire didn't and Starscream was still fighting for his life.

"As soon as I'm discharged I want to help find and stop this killer." Knock Out told them.

"Well you have to stay tonight for observation but can go back to base tomorrow." Ratchet explained. And Knock Out was relieved because he wanted to help stop the bot who had killed two of his friends, tried to kill him and may or may not have killed Starscream.

They didn't know if the seeker was going to pull through or not and it was killing Knock Out inside because he blamed himself for distracting the seeker and getting him shot when he had been trying to get up to help him.

Then the others decided to go back to base so Knock Out could rest and met Megatron in the hallway who hardly said a word still blaming himself for Starscream.

But what was bothering Optimus was Knock Out had said the killer used a blade and a fusion cannon those were the same weapons Megatron used Optimus didn't want to believe Megatron might be responsible but the warlord had been in his room in the base by himself with a window he could have flown out of and no one to verify he'd been there the whole time.

Optimus wouldn't accuse him without proof but this didn't look good in Megatron's favor. And it didn't help matters that one of the intended victims was a bot Megatron use to beat and threaten with death on a daily basis.

Was Megatron truly innocent or was it true that some bots never change?

* * *

Later that night Knock Out was trying to recharge in his hospital room. But couldn't get comfortable and when he finally did find a comfortable position and went into recharge he had a nightmare.

He dreamed that he was being attacked by the killer and Aracnid who had both ganged up on him. And were mocking him for being weak. Well Arachnid was mocking him he had never heard the killer speck so he, she whichever gender it was remained silent.

But Arachnid was telling him he had failed all his friends because he couldn't protect them. "I'll end Knock Out you go handle Starscream." Arachnid told the killer who left the room.

Knock Out wasn't about to let another friend die he managed to jump up and tackled Arachnid and they hit the floor with a bang. This was when he woke up and saw that he had fallen off the berth and ripped the call button out of the wall.

"Way to go Knock Out you killed your call button." He told himself sarcastically. "Be glad tomorrow when I can recharge in my own berth."

Then he got up off the berth and went to tell someone about the call button so they could fix it and he'd offer to pay for the damage since it was his fault. Well really the nightmare's fault but he was the one who did it. Even if he thought it was Arachnid he was scraping at the time.

When Knock Out got out in the hallway he was hoping he'd find someone soon because since he hadn't fully recovered yet he was feeling weak and shakey and know he really shouldn't be up yet because he was still on bed rest. But he had to let someone know about the damaged call button so they could fix it.

But then he saw Pharma leave Starscream's room and knew he wasn't supposed to be there his shift had been over for hours now. Knock Out wondered if someone had called in.

Pharma had already gone down the hallway and Knock Out started to call after him but the other medic had already gone out of earshot. And the Austin Martin didn't feel like going after him having still not fully recovered.

So he decided to check on Starscream since he was right outside his room and Knock Out needed a place to set down and knew all the rooms had chairs in them.

He entered the room and found Starscream recharging on the berth still strapped down with an IV hooked to his servo.

But then Knock Out noticed something and had to do a double take there were cuts on Starscream's wings and upon taking a closer look he noticed these wounds were fresh.

"What on Cybertron?" Knock Out asked trying to process what he was seeing. He decided to check Starscream over. And he did not like what he saw.

The wounds on Starscream's wings were definitely new. Knock Out also noticed that the medication in the IV was way to strong a dose probably just to keep him quite. And his restraints were fastened in a way that was hurting him.

Knock Out quickly undid them and saw that they had been so tight that it had bent part of his armorplating. Knock Out also got the IV out.

"It's gonna be ok Starscream I'm going to alert the rest of the hospital staff to what Pharma's been doing and we'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again." Knock Out promised the seeker putting a servo on his shoulder.

"I'll be right back." He added as he left the unconscious seeker to get help. As he returned to the hallway Knock Out felt anger boil inside him as a few coolant tears of rage spilled from his optics.

He was going straight to the hospital security to report what Pharma was doing to his best friend.

Knock Out still wasn't feeling one hundered percent yet but he was so mad and disgusted by what Pharma had done to Starscream he didn't care.

Knock Out turned a corner in the hallway then suddenly felt a servo clamp over his mouth. And started struggling with his attacker which turned out to be Pharma.

Pharma kept his servo clamped tightly over Knock Out's mouth to pervert the cherry mech from screaming. While he used his other servo to drag the red transformer down the hallway.

Knock Out was doing his best to fight back but he hadn't had a chance to fully heal from being attacked by the killer earlier.

Pharma forced Knock Out through a door way that lead to the basement then shoved him down the stair case where he landed with a crash.

Knock Out was now face down at the bottom of the stairwell he was dazed and trying to push himself back up with his servos when Pharma came down the stairs and started beating him.

Knock Out could feel himself starting to loose consciousness but fought to stay awake as he felt one blow after another.

Until he was laying at the bottom of the stairs dazed and badly beaten and leaking a huge amount of energon. Then Pharma kneeled down next to him and yanked his helm up forcing Knock Out to look him in the optics.

Then made a first and dug his knuckles into the still healing wound where Knock Out had been stabbed earlier causing coolant tears of pain to come to the red medic's optics.

"You should have stayed in your room." Pharma hissed in Knock Out's audio receptors before slamming him down helm first hard into the floor.

Knock Out struggled to say something but he didn't get any words out only grunts of pain. Then Pharma delivered several stomps to the Austin Martin's servos then kick him hard across the helm then just left him laying there.

"Goodbye Knock Out you'll bleed out before anyone finds you." "But don't worry Starscream will be joining you soon." Pharma said as he left closing and locking the door behind him leaving the injured medic to die.

* * *

Knock Out managed to stay conscious but he was too weak to move and he felt pain through his entire body and knew he was probably going to die here.

He managed to move his servo to spite the pain he was in and put it to his com-link hoping it hadn't been damaged. And was relieved when it worked he didn't know who he was calling but anyone would be worth a try.

"He...elp!.." Knock Out moaned over the com-link he was so tired and beaten he could hardly speak.

"Knock Out!" "What happened you sound terrible?" Megatron's voice came over the com-link.

"Phar..ma...tr..ied to kill..me..!" Knock Out half sobbed half whimper. Megatron could tell from the way he sounded that he was badly hurt and maybe dying.

"Knock Out where are you?" Megatron asked I'll bring help.

"No..time..sa..ve Starscream!.." Knock Out choked. Before coughing up energon then passing out as his helm slumped to the floor.

"Knock Out!" "Knock Out!" Megatron yelled over the com-link. Then cursed himself for not realizing something was off with Pharma.

Then he ran and woke up the Autobots who were all in recharge and explained what was going on. Then they all rushed to the hospital just hoping it wasn't too late.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope your enjoying the story feel free to send feedback.**


	3. Friends In Need

Friends In Need.

They wasted no time getting to the hospital and Megatron told First Aid and Red Alert about his conversation with Knock Out.

Then they all spilt up to look for the red transformer knowing they had to find him soon if they were going to save him.

While Megatron rushed to where Starscream's room was knowing the seeker was in danger as well.

On his way there he ran into Pharma who he attacked and slammed into the wall.

"What did you do to Knock Out?" Megatron hissed. "And what have you been doing to Starscream?"

Just then Ratchet got there.

"Ratchet Megatron has lost his mind he's attacking me." Pharma told the other medic who didn't buy any of it.

"Save it Knock Out called Megatron and told him that you tried to kill him and that Starscream was in danger." Ratchet said to him.

"Now tell us what's been going on around here?" Ratchet asked Pharma.

"I haven't seen Knock Out all night and Megatron was leader of the Decepticons they aren't exactly known for their honesty." Pharma told him.

"Knock Out called me and he sounded hurt and terrified and said you tried to kill him and begged me to save Starscream!" Megatron bellowed trying and failing to keep his temper in check. "And we're not leaving until we see them both and know their ok."

"Starscream's condition hasn't changed and Knock Out was just as delusional as the seeker was I think he took off some where." Pharma told them.

"Wait you just said you hadn't seen Knock Out all night so how do you know if he's delusional?" Ratchet pointed out. "You can't say he is without admitting you've seen him."

"I have work to do." Pharma said trying to change the subject and wanting to leave realizing his error.

"Where is he?" Ratchet asked again.

"It doesn't matter your already too late." Pharma said as he shoved past the two of them and took off down the hallway with both mechs in pursuit.

But he had disappeared before they caught up to him and escaped.

"We need to find him and make that monster pay!" Megatron growled wanting answers as to why the medic had been hurting Starscream and Knock Out and just wanting to know what was going on?

"Wait more importantly when you lashed out at Pharma just now where was he coming from?" Asked Ratchet.

"No!" Megatron cried and his optics widened as he realized Pharma had come from the direction of Starscream's room. Then he rushed down the hallway hoping to find the seeker still alive and well and that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out had regained consciousness but unfortunately his com-link had stopped working. And he was still weak and hurt too badly to move.

And to make matters worse he was still bleeding a large amount of energon and it was a struggle to stay online. He felt so tired all he wanted to do was recharge but was struggling to stay awake knowing if he passed out he may not wake up again.

Knock Out didn't think he would survive so he took one of his digits and put it in some of the energon he'd been leaking and started using it to write something on the floor.

If he was going to die he wanted to make sure everyone knew who killed him so he was writing Pharma's name so whoever found him would see it.

But it was really hard to focus do to how much energon he was losing and his servos kept trembling and he couldn't keep them steady until they suddenly just stopped working.

Knock Out was now fighting to keep his optics open but it seemed pointless. He knew he was dying and had accepted his fate he decided to close his optics and just let it happen.

But then he heard a voice outside the basement and thought he imagined it at first but then realized someone was right outside the basement.

Then he recognized the voice as Bulkhead's and heard a second one that was Wheeljack. He had to let them know he was down there somehow.

"Help!" He called weakly but unfortunately it wasn't loud enough for them to hear him.

He wanted to knock something over to get their attention and was trying desperately to move but his body just wouldn't obey.

He tried again forcing his voice to be as loud as it could which unfortunately wasn't very.

Just when he was about to give up he heard Bulkhead say. "I think I heard something."

"P..please help I'm..d..down..he..re!" Knock Out cried but it came out more as a whimper.

"Knock Out is that you?" He heard Wheeljack say. Knock Out felt coolant tears in his optics he was so relieved they heard him and knew where he was.

"Yes..I'm..he..re!" He choked out. Then heard banging on the door and his spark sank. They were trying to get it open and couldn't. That door had to be strong if Bulkhead couldn't bust through it. Had they only found him to not be able to reach him?

"Knock Out we'll find a way to get you out of there just hold on!" Bulkhead told him through the door.

"I'll...t..try..!" Knock Out nearly sobbed. "P..please..hurry..!

Then both wreckers ran off to get help knowing they couldn't waste anytime if they were gonna save Knock Out.

A few minutes later Smokescreen who Bulkhead had gotten used his phaseshifter to get through the door and open it from the inside and let Bulkhead, Red Alert and First Aid through.

And they wasted no time rushing Knock Out to the operating room so Red Alert and First Aid could get to work trying to save him.

They were all angry at Pharma when they saw the state their friend was in.

Bulkhead help put Knock Out on a stretcher and they rushed him down the hall and to the operating room then got him on the table where Red Alert started trying to stabilize him and First Aid hooked him up to an energon drip and that was when Knock Out blacked out.

* * *

Meanwhile Megatron and Ratchet rushed into Starscream's room knowing Pharma had done something to the seeker and hoping to save him.

Megatron was the first one in and found Starscream who had been strapped back down on the berth and had the IV back in his servo. And energon was all over the place.

Ratchet jumped into action as soon as he entered the room. Well all Megatron could do was watch and hope Starscream would pull through.

Megatron picked up a scalpel he saw on the floor that was covered in Starscream's energon. Ratchet knew Pharma had used it to cut Starscream's main fuel line then left him to bleed out.

Ratchet was doing everything he could to keep Starscream functioning. Starscream was extremely low on energon since so much of it had leaked out and they wouldn't have time to get him to the operating room Ratchet had to operate now if the seeker was going to survive.

Luckily Ratchet managed to get Starscream stable. And he was going to be ok.

"He'll probably be out for awhile but he'll be fine." Ratchet explained.

"Good." Megatron said feeling relieved.

* * *

Later Knock Out woke up back in his hospital room. And his whole team was there glad he was going to be ok.

He had a close call but First Aid and Red Alert had managed to save him and he was going to make a full recovery.

And Knock Out was glad when they told him Starscream was going to be fine too. And was currently in his room recharging.

Unfortunately Pharma had gotten away but they were just glad their friends were ok.

Later they went to see Starscream after the seeker had regained consciousness. And were glad he was ok.

And he thanked Knock Out, Megatron and Ratchet for saving him.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you in the past." Megatron told Starscream. "And I'm sorry I didn't realize what Pharma was up too sooner."

"It's ok I forgive you." Starscream told his former master. "And there's no way you could have known what he was doing to me."

"Why was he doing that too you?" Asked Bumblebee.

"He said he wanted to kill me and make me suffer because I was a Decepticon." Starscream explained.

"And he's the one who killed Sky Fire on the table because he meant to poison me while I was being worked on but got the syringes mixed up and gave it to Sky Fire by mistake." Starscream added fighting back coolant tears blaming himself for Sky Fire.

"It's not your fault Starscream." Knock Out told his friend. "It's Pharma's and we'll bring him to justice next time we find him."

"Wait is Pharma the killer?" Asked Bumblebee.

"No but he's a killer just not the one were after." Starscream explained. "He's not the one who's been attacking bot but he's been killing any Decepticons who have the misfortune of being his patients."

"Well I'm just glad you two are both ok." Said Bumblebee.

Just then they heard a boom.

"Hey where's Knock Out?" They Wheeljack's voice asked from down the hallway where the basement was.

"Sorry Jackie we already saved him." Bulkhead yelled down the hallway to his friend who had just blew up the door to the basement.

"We'll pay for the damage." Said Bulkhead.

Then everyone laughed.

**To Be Continued.**

**Feel free to R&R.**


	4. A Strange Turn Of Events

A Strange Turn Of Events.

The next day Starscream and Knock Out were able to go back to the base but were both told to take it easy.

Right now the Autobots were trying to do two things figure out who the killer was. And track down Pharma to bring him to justice.

When suddenly they heard a fight going on somewhere near the base. And spotted two femmes battling it out. One they recognized as Arachnid the other was a white and purple seeker and they were a pretty even match.

Starscream ran out to see what the commotion was and accidentally got the attention of both femmes and they both started attacking him.

Arachnid hit Starscream with her webs and while he was trying to get it off the seeker femme started attacking him. And now seeing that her opponent was now occupied with Starscream Arachnid was going to take the opportunity to end both seekers.

But Arcee surprised her and the two of them were now fighting. While Megatron knocked out the seeker femme from behind.

"Are you ok?" He asked Starscream.

"Yeah I'm fine." Starscream assured him. "But why was that femme so bent on trying to scrap me?"

"Don't know?" Megatron told him.

Then they saw that Arachnid was trying to use her tube to suck Arcee's energon but Optimus managed to hit her from behind rendering her unconscious.

* * *

They took both femmes back to base. To treat them and see if they could cure Arachnid from being a Terrorcon. Deciding no one deserved that.

Neither Arcee nore Knock Out were happy about her being there. And Starscream just knew the seeker femme they'd broght there with her was the killer to spite her not having an ion-cannon or blade.

Luckily the other femme hadn't been bitten by Arachnid and Ratchet was able to cure the spider femme of being a Terrorcon.

And tried using a patch on her to find out her intentions for being near the base thinking she might be involved with the killer. Optimus and Megatron stayed to watch and were both surprised and horrified by what they learned.

(In Arachnid's head.)

Arachnid was reliving parts of her past she had long forgotten. It turned out she had once been a seeker.

And in this memory she was flying trying to help evacuate the seeker capital Vos when it was being destroyed. And in the process had been caught in the blast of one of the explosions. And blacked out.

* * *

Later she woke up strapped to a table and realized she no longer had her wing they had been replaced by what looked like spider legs.

And she spotted Shockwave working in the lab she was currently in.

"What have you done to me?!" She practically sobbed. "What about Vos and it's people?"

"You were gravely injured in an explosion your wing were beyond repair and we all know seekers do not live long without them so since you were dying anyway I decided you would be the perfect subject for my experament." Shockwave explained.

"And Vos is now nothing but ruble very few seekers made it out alive." He added.

"No!" She cried horrified by what she had been turned into. And spark broken that her home city had been destroyed.

"I used Insecticon parts to salvage you your now more Inspection then seeker." Shockwave explained. "Now the only thing left is to use shadow play to change your personality a Decepticon shouldn't have compassion."

"No!" Noo!" "Please don't do this!" Arachnid screamed in terror as she struggled against her restraints. "No please stop!" She whimper as she tried to fight him but ultimately lost as she was forced into stasis.

* * *

A few hours later when Shockwave had finished with the shadow play she woke up with no memories of before that moment.

"Welcome back Arachnid." Shockwave told her. Then he tested how well it had work by having her kill a youngling she'd been trying to protect when she had been caught in the explosion and she didn't hesitate.

He had completely wiped out her compassionate side by using the cybertronian brainwashing method shadow play to make that part of her mind off limits. And had made her a cold blooded killer and complete monster.

* * *

(Back in the medbay.)

Ratchet, Optimus and even Megatron were horrified to learn what Shockwave had done. And Ratchet got to work trying to reverse the shadow play.

A few hours later he finished and they let Arachnid come out of stasis and the first thing she did was breakdown in a sob. Because she still remembered everything she had done.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I'm so sorry."

Megatron put a servo on her shoulder in a comforting manner understanding what she was going through knowing all to well the pain of regret. And she cried as he held her.

* * *

Meanwhile the seeker femme had been let out of her cell after they learned she was a NAIL and her name was Battlecry. And they let her join them after learning she seemed pretty nice. Well to everyone but Starscream.

Arachnid had tried to suck her energon and that was the reason for there fight but she and Starscream just seemed to have it in for each other. Because the two had gotten off on the wrong foot since she had tried to kill him.

Starscream and Battlecry were both sure the other one was the killer even though Starscream had been one of the intended victims.

Starscream snuck into the medbay and got a cybertronian truth serum that he put in a cube of energon.

"This should get Battlecry to admit she's the killer." Starscream told himself as he left the medbay with the cube in hand.

A few minutes after he left the medbay Battlecry entered and got a strong sedative that she mixed with a cube of energon.

"I'll knock Starscream out so I can search his room for evidence to prove he's the killer." She told herself as she left the medbay.

* * *

Then the two met in the main room.

"Hi I think we got off on the wrong foot so what do you say we start over?" Starscream said having set his cube on the table.

"Sounds like a good idea." Battlecry told him doing the same.

"Ahh!" "Is that a scraplet!" Battlecry yelled then Starscream looked in the direction she pointed while she switched the cubes before he turned back around.

"There nothing there." Starscream told her.

"My mistake." She replied.

"By the Allspark what's that?!" Starscream cried then switched the cubes when Battlecry looked where he pointed.

"I don't see anything?" She said to him.

"Made you look." He joked.

"Haha very funny." She deadpaned. As they drank their energon.

* * *

A few hours later Knock Out walked down the hallway when he saw Wheeljack standing in the doorway of the main room.

"Hey check this out." Wheeljack told Knock Out as he called him over.

Knock Out walked over and looked through the door where he was greeted by the sight of Starscream telling his whole life story to a recharging Battlecry.

"Then after I graduated flight school my wing mates played a joke on me by painting me pink and it took two weeks to get my color scheme back to normal." Starscream continued to speak. And Battlecry starting snoring.

Both Knock Out and Wheeljack had to fight back laughter.

Then Arcee walked to the door and saw them both struggling not to laugh and could hear Starscream talking in the next room and snoring.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Wait I don't want to know." She quickly added before walking off.

Then Optimus, Ratchet and Megatron walked in with Arachnid. And Wheeljack was relieved that Arcee had just left. But noticed Knock Out didn't look happy and remembered what Arachnid had done to Breakdown.

"Arachnid is joining us." Optimus told them as he, Ratchet and Megatron were about to explain what they had just found out about the spider femme.

"Knock Out.." Arachnid started to speak wanting to apologize for killing Breakdown. But the Austin Martin ran out the exit before she could finish.

* * *

Knock Out didn't even want to be in the same room with his best friend's killer he had actually run out because he knew if he didn't he would end up either attacking her or saying something he shouldn't.

He was now considering leaving the team not wanting to be on it with Arachnid but at the same time he didn't want to abandon his friends so he decided to go for a drive to clear his processor.

He didn't know if he could ever forgive Arachnid for killing Breakdown who he'd considered his brother. Even if she had for some reason changed he didn't want to be anywhere near her.

But then he remembered his friend Starscream was still grieving the loss of his friends Sky Fire and Metalhawk and the seeker still needed him. And he'd said he'd be there for Starscream the way the seeker had been there for him after Breakdown's death.

Knock Out was now halfway to the Sea of Rust when he made a U-turn and started back to base. He decided he wasn't going to let Arachnid stop him from being there for his friends.

But then he spotted a cave he hadn't seen before and decided to check it out and see if there was energon or something else useful inside.

So he went in to explore and was surprised when he found a laboratory inside and started looking around at some of the equipment trying to figure out what whoever owned this lab was doing in it.

There was a berth in the middle of the room and some medical equipment as well as some blueprints and experaments. There was also a chronicle psychic patch there.

"Ok that doesn't seem creepy at all." Knock Out said sarcastically feeling a bit uneasy because a lot of the stuff in this lab didn't seem friendly and it wasn't normal to see a lot of this outside a hospital or medbay and he could tell this lab was being used for illegal purposes.

Knock Out saw a table that had some kind of research on it and picked up a vile that was filled with a substance that he recognized as synthetic energon from the time he'd spent working with it during the war.

"I have to let the team know about this." Knock Out said to himself.

Then he suddenly heard pedsteps and before he knew what hit him he was suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed down on to the berth as he struggled with his attacker who had him pinned.

Knock Out continued to fight with the bot who he quickly realized was Shockwave.

But the cyclops suddenly plugged the pach into the back of Knock Out's neckcables as the red medic's optics widened then relaxed as he was dragged into his own mind and his body went limp.

Then Shockwave laid him across the berth in a more proper position laying him on his back. Then strapped him down and injected him with some circuit boosters to make sure he didn't become aware that he was in his own processor.

"I'll keep you here till I can go through your processor and find any and every piece of information you have about the Autobots." Shockwave told his unconscious victim.

"Then using you for some kind of experament once I have everything I need from your processor would be logical." Shockwave continued. "There's no hurry so I'll just leave you hooked to the patch and trapped in you mind until I'm ready to begin."

Then he hook Knock Out to an energon drip planning to keep him there for awhile.

**To Be Continued.**

**I'd** **like** **to** **give a special shot out to** **SavageDecepticon13** **from Wattpad for** **suggesting** **I** **give** **Arachnid** **a** **redemption** **ark and make her a former seeker. You your all enjoying the story.**


	5. Burning Bridges

Burning Bridges.

After Knock Out didn't come back for some hours the team split up to look for him.

But couldn't find their friend. And were now worried it wasn't like Knock Out to just vanish for this long.

Starscream tried to call him on his com-link but Knock Out didn't answer. And Ratchet couldn't get a fix on his signal which meant he was either out of rang or it was being shielded somehow.

There was one more possibility but none of them wanted to think about it.

* * *

Meanwhile Shockwave had been looking through Knock Out's processor and had all the information he wanted about the Autobots.

He had also learned somethings about the red medic that Knock Out didn't want anyone to know about him.

Like that he was abused and left for dead as a sparkling by his Sire who killed his Carrier when she tried to protect him. But fortunately a medic had found him when they discovered his carrier's body.

And the medic took him to the hospital and fixed him up then found him a good home. That had actually been his reason for becoming a medic because of the one who saved him.

He and his family had been visiting Cybertron from Velocitron so the medic had even made sure the ones who adopted him were from Velocitron so he could go back to his own planet.

Shockwave looked at some more of his memories then decided to start experamenting on him.

Shockwave gave him a serum he had been working on that would cause whatever happened to a bot inside their processor would affect their body as if it was really happening to them.

Then Shockwave used the patch to tamper with Knock Out's processor and make the red medic think he was being attacked by an insecticon that was beating the scrap out of him.

Knock Out was trying desperately to struggle as the insecticon held him by the neck cables but just wasn't strong enough as he could feel it tighten it's grip.

"No!" "Please stop!" He choked. As he jerked around on the berth if he hadn't been strapped down on it he would have fallen off. Knock Out was still in power down with his optics closed but his body was still responding to what was happening to him in his mind.

Shockwave watched as Knock Out coughed up energon as he continued to squirm against his restraints.

Then Shockwave changed it so Knock Out thought he was being attacked by scraplets instead.

So far Shockwave was pleased with how well the serum was working. Then he noticed Knock Out's spark rate continued increase he was having a spark attack.

So Shockwave gave him some circuit boosters to sedate him. And Knock Out became still.

"I would perform some shadow play on you but I doubt you will survive." Shockwave said to the unconscious sports car. "So doing a mind rip and saving whatever useful information you have would be logical."

Then Shockwave started preparing to do the procedure.

* * *

Meanwhile Megatron, Arachnid and Ratchet were looking around near the Sea of Rust when they head arguing and found Starscream and Battlecry had run into each other while trying to help find Knock Out.

They had been trying to keep those two apart because everytime they were together they fought.

"Hey Starscream!" Battlecry yelled as he was looking at the others and he turned around only for her to punch him square in the faceplates.

"She punched me can you believe it she actually punched me!" Starscream told the others. Then he bonked one of his digits right into the middle her forehead.

Which she responded to by shoving him.

"Hey don't you shove me!" Starscream shouted at her.

"You wanna go brig it!" Battlecry shot back.

"Break it up you two." Ratchet told them. "Your behaving like sparklings."

"You two fight more then siblings." Arachnid chimed in. Making both seekers cringe.

And Megatron had to fight back laughter as the seekers tried to tackle each other but he held them apart to stop them from scraping one another until they both got tired neither one being strong enough to push past him.

Then Ratchet noticed the cave and called it to their attention Arachnid and Battlecry went in first while Ratchet, Megatron and Starscream hung back a bit and called the rest of the team in who came through a ground bridge so they could back them up if they got in trouble.

* * *

Arachnid made it to the back of the cave first and saw Shockwave getting ready to do a mind rip on Knock Out.

He was just about to press the button to start the process when she stopped him by catching his servos with her webs he fired a blast at her right before her webs stopped him but she was able to dodge it.

"I see the webs I gave you are still working well." Shockwave said when he saw Arachnid.

"You!" "Your the reason I'm the monster I am!" Arachnid cried in pure ferry as she attacked him. "You did this to me made me do horrible things!"

"I only changed you personally the decisions you made afterwards were yours alone." Shockwave told her.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to my processor!" Arachnid bellowed as she webbed him to the wall. Then started to kill him with her leg claws.

"Arachnid stop!" Yelled Arcee who had just gotten there with the rest of the team.

"Why do you care I killed your partner, I killed Knock Out's partner I'm a monster and he's the one who made me!" Arachnid practically screamed.

"I've learned that revenge dosen't solve anything and everyone can change and deserves a second chance we can't change the past but we can control the present and try to do better in the future." Said Arcee but while she was speaking to Arachnid she was also looking at Starscream telling them she forgave them both.

"Arachnid it's true that your actions in the past were your own we all make bad choices I should know." Megatron told her. "But the choice you make now is your own too make sure it's the right one."

Arachnid still had her leg claw raised in the air and let it linger for a minute before she withdrew it deciding she didn't want anymore energon on her servos.

Then Bumblebee and Bulkhead went to take Shockwave to the base to put him in a holding cell. But Shockwave managed to get one of his servos free and fired a blast at Arcee but Starscream pulled her out of the way at the last second.

Then Bulkhead and Bumblebee got him under control and took him to base and put him in his cell.

"Thanks." Arcee told Starscream.

"Anytime." He replied.

Then they all turned their attention to Knock Out who Ratchet got to work treating right away.

"We need to get him to the medbay." Ratchet said. "Knock Out needs medical attention."

"He's not the only one!" Cried Starscream as he pointed out Battlecry who was laying on the ground having been shot by the blast Arachnid dodged earlier and they could see that she'd hit her helm when she hit the ground.

"Call First Aid and Red Alert I'll need help to treat them both." Ratchet told them. And Optimus called First Aid while Megatron called Red Alert. And both said they'd meet them at the base.

Starscream carried Battlecry while Bulkhead carried Knock Out as they rushed their friends to the medbay just hoping they'd both pulled through.

**To Be Continued.**

**There another chapter down.**


	6. Past Tense

Past Tense.

They arrived at base just a few seconds later and found Red Alert and First Aid waiting for them who got to work helping Ratchet treat both Knock Out and Battlecry.

Everyone else waited outside the medbay. And a few minutes later Ratchet came out and said Knock Out was going to be fine. But they were going to have to use the patch on Battlecry to make sure she hadn't received any processor damage when she hit her helm.

And they would need a volunteer to go into her head while the medics worked the equipment and everyone volunteered Starscream who really didn't want to do it. But was out voted.

While Starscream and the medics were helping Battlecry. the others went to visit Knock Out who was awake now.

"You had us worried Knock Out we're glad your ok." Bumblebee told him.

"Thanks for saving me guys." Knock Out said to them. "That Shockwave is beyond insane."

"Well he's locked up in a cell where he can't hurt anyone now." Smokescreen assured him.

"But unfortunately he wasn't the killer he didn't even know about the murders." Arcee explained.

"So the killer as well as Pharma are still at large." Said Knock Out.

"Yeah seems like it's just one thing after another." Bulkhead told them. "We just can't seem to get a break lately."

Then Knock Out told Arachnid he forgave her for killing Breakdown after he heard about how she had helped save him and about what Shockwave did to her.

Then Ratchet came in and Knock Out said he wanted to talk to the other medic alone for a minute. So everyone else left the room.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Asked Ratchet.

"When Shockwave went through my head back there he forced me to relive one of the worst memories of my life." Knock Out explained.

"I'm sorry." Ratchet told him. "We should have gotten to you sooner."

"No I'm kind of glad it happened because I remembered something I didn't before." Knock Out told him. "Something I was too young to remember at the time."

"And what was that?" Asked Ratchet.

"The face of the medic who saved me." Knock Out said to him. "Ratchet do you remember saving a Velocitronian sparkling who's Sire killed his Carrier and tried to kill him as well?"

"Wait that was you?" Ratchet asked. "The authorities got word of a dispute and sent me to treat anyone who'd been injured and we found a femme's body with her servos wrapped around a sparkling she'd been protecting." "I never learned the sparkling's name."

"Yes it was." "My adopted parents told me it was a medic who saved me and it was what inspired me to become one." Knock Out told him. "Thank you for saving me back then."

"Your welcome." Ratchet said to him. "No sparkling should have to go through that." "I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

"Thanks to you I was given a second chance and I had a great adopted family and actually got to be a sparkling instead of having to worry about being abused." Knock Out told him.

And the two continued to talk for awhile.

* * *

Meanwhile Optimus and Megatron were talking in the hallway when they heard something crash and ran to part of the medbay where it came from to see what was going on.

And were greeted with the sight of Starscream and Battlecry hugging each and crying. Apparently Battlecry had caused the crash when she jumped off the medical berth when they had disconnected them from the patch.

"Why are those two hugging?" Asked Megatron. "I thought they couldn't stand each other.

"It has to do with one of Battlecry's memories we looked at." First Aid explained.

"It turns out their siblings." Red Alert added.

"I knew Starscream's brothers Sky Warp and Thundercracker were killed during the war but I never knew he had a sister." Said Megatron.

"Neither did he turns out when they were born the parents abandon Battlecry and he and the other two as well as Battlecry were too young to remember." First Aid explained.

"But I thought that seekers were protective of their young and family why would they abandon one of them?" Asked Optimus.

"Because she had a virus." Starscream explained. "Seekers are always born in twos, threes or fours." "But if one is unwell with something like a virus the parents well usually push it aside so it doesn't spread to the others and care for the healthy ones."

"I always knew my parents set me aside." Battlecry told them. "I would have perished if it wasn't for some bots who found me and treated my virus then took me in."

"I'm sorry our parents left you." Starscream said to her.

"It's ok they thought they were doing the right thing." Said Battlecry. "I'm just glad I have one of my brothers now."

Then the two seekers hugged again. And the two went to catch up.

"Well that explains why they fight like siblings." Said Megatron. "Because they really are siblings."

Then Megatron spotted Arachnid in the hallway looking in a mirror visibly disgusted with herself. So he went to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Megatron asked her.

"This." She said pointing at herself mainly her spider legs. "I hate what Shockwave did to me." "I'm a monster."

"No maybe you were for awhile but your not anymore." Megatron said to her. "And from one former monster to another I think you look beautiful."

"Well thanks." She told him.

* * *

Then everyone was called to the main room of the base and told that the killer had been spotted near Kaon and they thought he was staying in a building on the outskirts so they sent Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Knock Out and Arcee to investigate.

When they got to the building they split up to search all the rooms.

Arcee went down to check the basement while Smokescreen and Bumblebee were checking all the rooms on the ground floor. And Knock Out went to look around up stairs.

Unfortunately the place seemed abandoned and most of the rooms were pitch black.

Bumblebee went in a room and quickly realized he wasn't alone just when he started to open his mouth to say something someone talked him and Bumblebee and his attack struggled with each other.

Bumblebee was fighting hard with the bot who he thought was the killer determined not to be the next victim.

While meanwhile upstairs Knock Out was looking around and stepped on a weak spot on the floor and ended up falling through it.

"Nooo!" He screamed as he crashed through the ceiling of the room below him with his servos outstretched and hit the floor as he pulled the two bots who had been struggling down with him.

Arcee heard screams and a loud crash and ran to the room it came from and turned on the light. To find Bumblebee, Knock Out and Smokescreen all with the most shocked expressions imaginable.

"Bee?" Smokescreen asked in shock.

"Oh sorry Smokey it was dark and I thought I was being attacked by the killer." Said Bumblebee.

"And I thought I was taking down the killer." Smokescreen told him. Then they apologized realizing they had been struggling with each other.

"Is my paint job ok?" Knock Out asked.

"Yeah it looks fine." Smokescreen told him.

"Wait Knock Out where did you come from you were supposed to be upstairs?" Asked Bumblebee.

"I was but since I was in the neighborhood I decided to drop in." Knock Out said sarcastically as he pointed to the hole in the ceiling.

"I'm just glad everyone is ok." Arcee told them.

"Hey where did the lights come from?" Asked Smokescreen then he and Bumblebee noticed Arcee's digit still resting on a light switch she had found.

"Can you believe it there was a switch?" Both Bumblebee and Smokescreen said at the sametime wondering how they'd missed it.

Then all four of them just starred for a minute before they all busted out laughing as it sank in what just happened.

Then they went back to base after realizing the building had been abandoned and the killer wasn't staying there. And were all disappointed knowing no one would be safe until the killer was captured and behind bars.

But right now there was nothing anyone could do. It was late and they went back to base to recharge after reporting everything to the team.

They would try to track down and apprehend the killer once they had all rested.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. An Upsetting Reveal

An Upsetting Reveal.

The next day they went out to look for the killer since everyone was now rest and fully healed. And they knew no one on Cybertron was safe till the killer was behind bars.

Starscream was looking around when a servo was suddenly clamped over his mouth and he was yanked into an alley he saw that the bot was wearing a cloak and started panicking.

Then the bot removed the cloak. And it turned out it was just Smokescreen pulling a prank on him. And Battlecry and Knock Out jumped out having both been in on it too. Those two had been becoming close friends.

Starscream pouted at first but he couldn't help laughing when he thought of how well Battlecry and Sky Warp would have gotten alone once he learned the prank had been her idea.

Then they decided to be serious and look for the killer and Pharma who was also still at large.

They split up to cover more ground. And Starscream was walking when he heard a scream and noticed Arcee being attacked by the killer but thought it was another prank.

So rushed over and attacked the killer thinking he'd get back at them by giving them a beat down.

"I'll teach you a lesson!" Starscream yelled as he punched the bot.

"Starscream what are you doing he'll kill you?!" Cried Arcee.

Starscream spotted Smokescreen running over. And figured it must be Knock Out this time since he could tell it wasn't a femme.

"No I'm gonna peal his paint!" Starscream yelled knowing that would scar Knock Out. But the bot fighting him didn't react to it.

"What's going on over here?" Asked Battlecry who walked over there with none other then Knock Out beside her.

Starscream saw this and his optics widened.

"This wasn't another prank?" He asked and everyone shook their helms. "Oh." "Ahhh!" He screamed as he shoved the bot away and took off then jumped and hid behind the others as the killer took off in another direction knowing they were out numbered.

They went after the killer but they had already escaped. Then Megatron and Optimus got there with Bumblebee and Arachnid.

"What happened?" Asked Megatron.

"We played a prank on Starscream and it got out of hand." Smokescreen explained.

"You think?!" Asked Starscream. "I just fought the killer."

"Yeah and he was actually winning until he figured out it wasn't Knock Out." Battlecry added. "When he realized the situation was for real then he panicked."

Megatron couldn't help but chuckle after hearing what happened. And even Starscream found it funny once the shock went away.

"Sorry about that Screamer we didn't think you'd try to fight the killer." Knock Out told him.

"Apology accepted." Starscream told them. "But I do want to take down the killer to get justice for Metalhawk and Sky Fire." "Just with a little more back up."

Then they saw the killer again after hearing a bang and went to where they were leaning against a wall in the alley. And couldn't figure out why the killer wasn't moving or trying to attack them.

When Starscream went over and tapped them on the shoulder and they fell to the ground.

"Guess you caused more damage then we thought?" Said Knock Out.

Then Megatron pulled the cloak off and they saw that it was Pharma who was dead and looked and saw that he'd been shot in the spark chamber which had killed him instantly. They also spotted another bot in a cloak that ran off before they could catch them.

Then knew that it had been the real killer who had shot and killed Pharma. But why was Pharma wearing a cloak? He had definitely been the one who had just struggled with Starscream which explained why the seeker could take him so much easier then when he had fought the killer before.

It seemed like they were getting more questions then answers. As they went back to base with Pharma's body so they could bury him after Ratchet and Knock Out examined it to see if there was anything they'd missed.

* * *

Later at base Ratchet and Knock Out had just finished examining the body and saw that it was the blast to Pharma's spark chamber that killed him and it had come from a fusion cannon.

But Megatron had been with them when it happened this proved he wasn't the killer at least to them but they knew the rest of Cybertron might still be hard to convince.

"I think Megatron is being set up." Said Knock Out.

"Your right." Ratchet agreed thinking it seemed strange that a bot was using the same exact wepans as the warlord.

Ratchet went to tell the others what they'd found. And he told Knock Out to take a break knowing he'd been working hard and the red sports car had taken him up on it.

So Knock Out went to take a break and went to his room and started watching a horror movie.

"Don't go in there you idiot." Knock Out said getting into the movie. Then the character screamed. "See I told you."

Then he decided to get some energon so paused the movie and went from his room to the mess hall which was near one of the exits but he noticed the door had been left open.

Knock Out closed it then heard pedsteps going to the medbay. But everyone else was in the main room discussing what to do about the killer the only reason he wasn't with them is because he already know what Ratchet was telling them.

Knock Out followed the sound of the pedsteps to see who it was thinking it was either one of the vehicons who had joined the Autobots after the war or maybe it was Ratchet who just forgot something.

Knock Out entered the medbay but instead of being greeted by Ratchet or a vehicon like he was expecting he was suddenly face to face with a bot in a cloak. The killer.

Knock Out started to activate his com-link but the killer saw him start to put his hand to it and quickly grabbed both Knock Out's servos before he had a chance to react or activate his com-link.

Knock Out was struggling with his attacker the best he could. But the killer slammed him into the wall which stunned him for a second.

Long enough for the killer to take out some chains that he used to tie Knock Out's servos together. Not wanting to be restrained and scared of what the killer was going to do to him Knock Out struggled with him.

But he had already managed to tie Knock Out's servos together and was trying to do the same to his legs.

Knock Out was desperately trying to kick him away but was easily overpowered by the other bot. He inwardly scolded himself for not thinking to use his drill or saw. Or thinking to bring his energon prob.

But he had been panicking having been taken by surprise and didn't even know how the killer had gotten in. But they had a huge problem now the killer had figured out where the base was and there was no telling what they might do.

Knock Out had to let the others know what was going on so he just started yelling and screaming hoping someone would hear him.

The killer having successfully restrained Knock Out's limbs started looking for something to gag him with.

But when he didn't find anything he grabbed a syringe and filled it with circuit boosters. Knock Out started screaming louder when he saw the killer was preparing to drug him.

Then Knock Out started to squirm and thrush about trying desperately to get away and in the process bumped the killer knocking their hood off.

"No not you." Knock Out said in shock with wide optics as his fear was suddenly replace by rage. "No!" "Noo!"

Knock Out jumped forward and started attacking the killer to spite being tied up with chains. But the killer used the opportunity to stabbed the syringe into his neckcables and injected him with the circuit boosters.

Knock Out continued trying to attack him which was just ramming into him with his shoulder as coolant tears fell from his optics. Until Knock Out staggered as his optics blinked a few times before he went still as the circuit boosters took affect and then Knock Out went unconscious.

The killer took some more circuit boosters along with something else that he put in his subspace. Then dragged the now unconscious red medic with him as he left the base.

* * *

He had left something in one of the rooms and went to the medbay to steal something but Knock Out had surprised him so he decided rather then kill the Austin Martin he'd use him for something especially when he'd recognize him.

The killer hadn't recognized Knock Out the first time they fought but now having gotten a better look at him and the fact that Knock Out had recognized him only conformed it.

"I thought I terminated you as a sparkling." The killer (Knock Out's Sire.) said to the unconscious red mech as he laid him on a berth inside a cave he'd been staying in and chained him to it.

"Well I'm actually glad you survived because now I can kill you and make sure you feel it more without your Carrier to get in the way." He added as he left to do something while Knock Out just laid there having not yet regained consciousness.

**To Be Continued.**

**The next chapter reveals who the killer is.**


	8. Out With A Bang

Out With A Bang.

Knock Out woke up a few hours later and realized he was in a cave chained to a berth.

Then he spotted his Sire standing there and something inside him snapped.

"Monster!" Knock Out screamed in anger as he struggled in the chains that were currently holding him wanting nothing more then to tair that mech apart. "You murderer!" "Your sick and twisted!"

"I think you need to relax." Said Knock Out's Sire. (Lockdown.)

"You killed my Carrier!" Knock Out practically sobbed as he continued to pull against his restraints. Then he tensed when he saw Lockdown fill a syringe and approach him. And his optics widened.

"Don't worry just something to calm you down." Lockdown told him mockingly.

"Nooo!" Knock Out yelled as he tried to pull away the best he could but unfortunately being chained down on a berth stopped him from struggling very much and Lockdown injected the circuit booster into his servo.

Knock Out tried to fight for a few more minutes before becoming still. Now all he could do was lay there and glare at Lockdown.

"I gave you a low enough dose to leave you conscious." Lockdown told the red medic who just continued to glar daggers at him. If looks could kill.

"You got your Carrier's color scheme and I see a lot of your Sire in you too." Lockdown told him.

"I'm nn-nothing like.. you." Knock Out choked now struggling to speck. "Did you ever love either of us?"

"I did love her at one time when I met her while I was traveling through space and stopped at Velocitron." Lockdown explained. "But she was already bonded to another so I killed him and made it look like a racing accident."

"Then I stayed on Velocitron to comfort your Carrier during her time of grief and in time we bonded but you can imagine my disgust when it turned out she had already been sparked by her former Conjunx and gave birth to a sparkling that looked just like him." Lockdown continued.

"So I tried to get rid of said sparkling but when I was about to go through with it my spark mate came home and saw me about to kill her beloved sparkling and she was going to leave me and take it to the hospital."

"Well if I couldn't have her I was going to make sure no one could so I shot her point blank in the spark chamber and I thought I'd kill her and the sparkling with one shot." Lockdown finished. "But here you are."

"You weren't even my real Sire to begin with." Knock Out said as coolant tears spilled from his optics. "You were his murder and if my Carrier had known there's no way she would have bonded with you!" "You psychopath!"

"You didn't just kill my Carrier you killed both my parents." Knock Out sobbed. "And why did you kill those other bots?" "And set up Megatron?"

"Because Megatron turned his back on the Decepticons and left us all to find for ourselves so making him take the blame is the perfect revenge." Lockdown answered his question.

Then Lockdown walked over to Knock Out and started beating him while he was chained up and sedated and couldn't fight back. As the poor red transformer cried out in pain.

Meanwhile back at base Ratchet had finished telling everyone what he and Knock Out had figured out about the killer.

Then gone back to the medbay to find it in a mess and there was no sign of Knock Out. And Ratchet knew something was wrong since there were signs that a struggle had taken place.

So everyone start looking around the base for Knock Out to make sure he was ok.

Starscream could tell Battlecry was worried because she and Knock Out had become close friends. He could tell that she and Knock Out liked each other and that she was afraid something had happened to him.

Then when they couldn't find Knock Out Ratchet took down a camera they had put up to monitor the medbay and they all watched the footage that showed Knock Out fight with the killer before being chained, drugged and kidnapped.

Ratchet also recognized Lockdown having been enemies with him during the war.

"Well at lest now we know who the killer is." Said Bumblebee. "We need to save Knock Out."

"Yeah there's no telling what Lockdown might be doing to him." Ratchet agreed.

Battlecry ran out wanting to save Knock Out before anyone could stop her. Starscream rushed after his sister not wanting her to run into a battle unprepared and end up getting herself hurt or worse. He could tell that she was so worried about Knock Out she wasn't thinking clearly.

But unfortunately she was too fast for him and he couldn't catch up to her in time and lost sight of her. And since she had been push aside as a sparkling they hadn't had a chance to from a trine bond yet so he couldn't use it to locate her.

After flying around and trying to find her for awhile with no luck Starscream flew back to base feeling defeated not only was his best friend in danger but now his sister might be flying into it as well.

Starscream walked past everyone without saying a word, went to his room, close the door, sat on his berth and buried his face in his servos.

In the hallway Megatron and Arachnid saw Starscream go to his room after failing to find Battlecry. And they both felt bad for him knowing he was worried about her and Knock Out.

And Megatron decided to go try to track down Battlecry before she did something stupid and got herself killed. Hoping maybe he could find Knock Out as well.

And Ratchet agreed to go as well knowing that if that if Battlecry found Lockdown and Knock Out before they found her that at least one of them would probably need medical attention.

Arachnid agreed to go talk to Starscream and try to cheer him up.

"Be careful." She told Megatron.

"I will be." He assured her. Then they kissed. Only to look and see all the Autobots starring at them looking shocked. And if they'd been human both Megatron and Arachnid would have blushed.

Then Megatron and Ratchet went to look for Battlecry and Optimus went along as well while everyone else stayed to watch the base.

Meanwhile Starscream was in his room trying to think of what to do feeling worried about both Knock Out and Battlecry.

When he heard a knock on his door and just told them to come in. And Arachnid entered.

And she explained to him that Megatron, Optimus and Ratchet were out looking for Battlecry and Knock Out and would bring them both back safely.

This cheered Starscream up a bit and he thanked her.

"By the way you and Megatron make a darling couple." The seeker told her.

"I can web you to the ceiling." She told him.

"Ok not another word about it." Starscream said.

"Thank you." Said Arachnid. "Now we better go see if we can join the search."

"Yeah I want to make sure Knock Out and my sister are both ok." Starscream told her.

But then just as the two of them started to stand up having been sitting on the side of Starscream berth there was a loud boom.

And the next thing they knew they were both hit with a blast as an explosion suddenly went off and they were both flinged across the room along with the berth as part of the ceiling caved in.

Starscream didn't know it but Lockdown had planted a bomb under his berth that had just reached the end of it's countdown and was responsible for the explosion.

Arachnid opened her optics and realized she had been pinned under the berth that had landed on top of her and her entire frame hurt. All she could hear was the ringing in her own audio receptors.

She looked and saw that Starscream was laying next to the opposite wall on his back half buried under part of the ceiling that had caved in. He was unconscious and she couldn't tell if the seeker was dead or alive.

Arachnid was only able to stay awake for a few seconds before passing out as well.

And the two just laid there badly injured from the explosion. As part of the room was now on fire.

**To Be Continued. **

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story.**


	9. Fighting

Fighting.

Everyone who was still at the base rushed to Starscream's room after hearing the explosion.

Fortunately they managed to get the fire out but both Starscream and Arachnid were badly injured and remained unresponsive. So since Ratchet and Knock Out were neither one at base they called First Aid and Red Alert then rushed them both to the medbay.

It didn't take the two medics long to get there and then First Aid started treating Starscream while Red Alert was trying to save Arachnid.

Everyone was worried about the two former Cons but right now all they could do was wait outside the medbay.

* * *

Meanwhile Megatron, Optimus and Ratchet were looking for Knock Out and Battlecry.

They decided to split up to cover more ground. And Megatron found Battlecry who unfortunately had found Predaking who was attacking her.

Megatron ran over to try to help her. And Optimus also saw what was going on and went to help them both.

"Predaking Battlecry has done nothing to you stand down." Optimus tried to reason with the Predacon.

"But she is Starscream's sister and what better way to get revenge for the demise of Sky Lenx and Darksteel then to show that seeker what it's like to lose one's brethren." Predaking told them.

"Predaking Starscream has changed since the war." Megatron said to him.

"Changed but not yet paid!" Predaking roared. "And if there's one mech I hate more then him it's you!"

"I wronged you and I don't deny it and I'm willing to take responsibility for my actions as well as Starscream's so if it's a spark you want take mine." Megatron told him as he withdrew his wepans and stood with his arm out leaving himself exposed. "But you must spare both Starscream and Battlecry."

"Megatron!" Both Optimus and Battlecry yelled seeing the gladiator about to give himself up in exchange for the sparks of Battlecry and Starscream.

"You have changed." Said Predaking. "Maybe if you can change there is hope for the seeker yet?" "I will spare all of you but do not make me regret it."

"We won't." Megatron promised. "And I'm sorry for everything we did to you and for what happened to your fellow Predacons."

Predaking just transformed into his dragon from and flew off. Then Battlecry walked over and punched Megatron across the faceplates.

"Don't ever do that again how dare you scare us like that!" Battlecry scolded him. "It's a wonder you survived the war at all talk about reckless."

"Your welcome." Megatron told her. "She is definitely Starscream's sister." He thought.

Optimus just watched them. He was proud of how far Megatron had come since being leader of the Decepticons he had gone from an evil warlord to a mech who was willing to sacrifice himself for his friends. And Optimus was glad to see that he had changed for the better and was acting like the gladiator he had been friends with long ago before the war.

Then they went to find Ratchet so they could look for Knock Out.

* * *

Meanwhile while the others had been dealing with Predaking Ratchet found a cave and went to check it out. And upon getting to the end of it he spotted Knock Out laying on a berth strapped down on it.

Ratchet rushed over to him and could tell he'd been hurt and had been given more circuit boosters at one point.

He was covered in dents, scratchs and even a few cracks and he was leaking energon in a quite a few places. And Ratchet could tell Lockdown had been torturing the red medic.

Knock Out suddenly tensed as his optics came back online as he regained consciousness but his optics looked dazed and out of it.

But he relaxed a bit when he registered that it was Ratchet and not Lockdown standing over him.

"Rr..ratchet.." Knock Out groaned weakly as he started to say something while trying to raise his helm up.

"Ep..ep..ep!" Ratchet said as he gently pushed him back down. "Don't try to move or talk yet you need to save your strength."

"Ok." Knock Out moaned as he obeyed and laid still so Ratchet could work.

The first thing Ratchet did was undo the restraints then ran a diagnostic scan on the cherry colored mech and didn't like what he saw Lockdown had really hurt Knock Out and he needed medical attention right away.

So Ratchet got out his medkit and was about to get to work when he heard pedsteps and turned to see Lockdown standing in front of the caves exit.

"Well if it isn't Ratchet." Lockdown said recognizing his enemy. "I went out to get something to remove Knock Out's drill and saw and come back to find you here."

"Your not touching him again!" Ratchet hissed getting his own saw out ready to defend his patient.

"He already escaped death at my hand as a sparkling and I'm not letting it happen again this time I intend to finish him." Lockdown said darkly as he started to approach them.

"Your the one who almost killed him as a sparkling." Ratchet practically shouted. "How could you do that to your own mate and sparkling?"

"He's not my sparkling." Lockdown said then told Ratchet the something he told Knock Out about how he killed both Knock Out's parents. "It's figures your the medic who saved him and now you get to die with him."

"He shouldn't have lived when his Carrier came home at the wrong time I had to kill her but I was going to kill him then let her find his body and blame it on an insecticon attack." Lockdown continued.

"It's his fault I had to kill her if he hadn't been born it wouldn't have happened his death was the only satisfaction I had from the incident and it turns out he survived but now I get to make sure he joins with the Allspark." Lockdown finished.

"You monster that's low even for you." Ratchet growled. "No sparkling should ever have to go through that you murdered his Sire and for what so you could have his Carrier?" "Then you tried to kill him because of who his Sire was I'm really relieved for him to learn it wasn't you."

Then Lockdown sprung forward and he and Ratchet got into a struggle. All poor Knock Out could do was lay there and watch as the two fought and to his horror Lockdown seemed to have the upper hand. Knock Out was trying desperately to get up to help Ratchet to spite the amount of pain that was surging through his body.

Lockdown was about to finish Ratchet when Knock Out somehow managed to transform his servo into his saw then fling himself at Lockdown and sliced his fusion cannon In half rendering the wepan that he'd been about to kill Ratchet with useless and at the sametime taking out Lockdown's left optic.

"That was for all the pain you caused my family." Knock Out said to spite being so weak he could barely get the words out and struggling to stand.

Then Lockdown yanked Knock Out by the neckcables and stabbed his blade into his midsection before pulling it out then slamming him to the ground.

"Noo!" Ratchet yelled upon seeing Knock Out get stabbed then knocked to the ground where he just laid there.

Lockdown heard pedsteps and quickly changed to his alt mode and drove out of the cave taking the opportunity to escape. Ratchet started to go after him but heard a low moan that he thought came from Knock Out.

If there was even a chance the red mech was still alive Ratchet knew every second would be crucial if he was going to save him.

Then Optimus and Battlecry arrived in time to see Ratchet kneeling beside a seemingy dying Knock Out.

"Knock Out what were you thinking jumping Lockdown like that in your condition?" Ratchet asked close to coolant tears.

"I was returning the favor." Knock Out said weakly as his optics went dim before they fell shut.

Ratchet ran a diagnostic scan and was relieved to see that Knock Out had just gone unconscious. He was still alive but just barely and fading fast.

"He doesn't have long!" Ratchet cried.

Then Optimus activated his com-link.

"This is Optimus Prime we need an emergency ground bridge and get the medbay ready for Knock Out is gravely wounded." Optimus said over the com-link and moments later a ground bridge appeared.

Then Megatron joined them in time to see them rushing a possibly dying Knock Out through the ground bridge and to the medbay having just received a call from Bumblebee telling him that Arachnid and Starscream were both in the medbay in critical condition.

Megatron was trying to process what was happening three of his teammates three of his friends were currently fighting for their lives and he just hoped it was a fight they would all manage to win.

**To Be Continued.**

**We're almost to the end now.**


	10. Confrontation

Confrontation.

Everyone waited outside the medbay hoping their friends would pull through.

Until Ratchet came out and told them that Arachnid was going to be fine and was awake. And that Knock Out was touch and go for awhile but was going to make a full recovery and was currently resting.

But for some reason Starscream wouldn't regain consciousness but appeared fine other then the fact that he wouldn't wake up.

"Why won't he wake up?" Asked Bumblebee.

"I think he may have received some processor damage in the blast." Ratchet explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Megatron.

"If he still had his trine they could attempt to use their bond to bring him out of it." Ratchet told them. "But unfortunately both Sky Warp and Thundercracker were offlined during the war."

"But what if I could form a trine bond and use it to bring him back?" Asked Battlecry.

"It might work but just in theory." Ratchet said to her.

"I'll try anything he's my brother and I want him to be ok." Said Battlecry agreeing to help. Then she and Ratchet went back to the medbay so he could help her form the trine bond with Starscream.

* * *

After he told Battlecry how to form the trine bond and she did as he instructed she started calling out to Starscream through their bond.

At first he didn't respond but Battlecry kept at it until she could hear him calling out to her over the trine bond.

"Battlecry?" She heard him ask weakly.

"Come on Starscream we need you to wake up and come back to us." Battlecry practically pleaded with her brother.

"Ok I'll try." Starscream answered her.

Then Starscream slowly opened his optics and raised his helm up from the berth. As Battlecry ran over and wrapped her servos around him in a hug.

"I'm so glad your ok." She told him.

"Thank you for bringing me of that." Starscream said to her. As the brother and sister continued to hug.

Then Ratchet had to check Starscream over to make sure everything was working properly. And a few minutes later reported that Starscream was going to be fine and the seeker would make a full recovery.

Which everyone was glad to hear.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out woke up in his room were they had moved him so he could rest. Ratchet had said he would need to stay on bed rest for a few days until he could properly recover.

Knock Out was still feeling weak and out of it from what he'd just gone through. So he decided to try to get some more recharge so closed his optics deciding to get some more rest.

When he thought he heard pedsteps he figured it was one of the vehicons or someone coming to check on him. Because he heard them stop at his bedside.

The red medic opened his optics only for them to widen in terror when he saw Lockdown standing over him having broken into the base again.

Knock Out started to scream for help but Lockdown clamped his servo over his mouth to silence him. Knock Out was to weak to fight back right now and Lockdown knew it.

"You just won't die will you?" Lockdown hissed in Knock Out's audio receptors while the cherry colored transformer could only look up at him in horror while still trying desperately to cry out for help. "Well now you'll really suffer but not nearly as much as Ratchet."

Knock Out's fear was suddenly replaced by rage at hearing Lockdown threaten his friend. But he was still to weak to put up much of a struggle.

Then Lockdown took out a syringe that he injected into Knock Out's neckcables making him grunt in pain.

"Now you'll sleep for awhile but when you wake up you'll wish you hadn't." Lockdown said as he kept his servo over Knock Out's mouth until the other mech lost consciousness as the shot took effect.

Then he started to move Knock Out off the berth but before his servo touched the red mech a web shot out and caught his servo.

"Leave him alone!" Hissed Arachnid who had shot the web at him. She had gotten up for an energon cube and passed Knock Out's room on the way to the mess hall and saw what was going on.

"This doesn't concern you!" Lockdown growled at the spider femme.

"Yes it does when you threatened any of the Autobots." Arachnid shot back. "Just what were you planning to do to him?"

"I'm planning to bury him alive so he'll slowly die after being starved of energon assuming he doesn't rust first." Lockdown explained in a mocking tone.

"No your not I'm getting the first Autobot I run into to take you to the brig." Arachnid told him.

But Lockdown suddenly used his blade to free himself from her webs and lunged at her.

Arachnid dodged and took off running knowing she was still recovering and wouldn't be able to take him right now without help.

Lockdown ran after her deciding Knock Out could wait. And chased the spider down the hallway.

Arachnid ran down the hallway until she came to a dead end. Then Lockdown fired his fusion cannon at her.

Arachnid managed to dodge it but not entirely and was grazed by it and ended up falling to the floor. And the next thing she knew she was being yanked up by Lockdown who had his blade out and was holding it to her neckcables. And she knew this was it.

"Lockdown let her go now!" Megatron's voice yelled from down the hallway. Having come to check on Knock Out and heard the chase going on and went to investigate.

"One more step and she dies!" Lockdown growled holding the blade against Arachnid's neckcables.

"Lockdown let Arachnid go she has nothing to do with any of this." Megatron tried to reason.

Lockdown suddenly slammed Arachnid against the wall and lunged at Megatron. Arachnid was laying there conscious but stunned and could only watch them struggle.

When suddenly a missile came out of nowhere and shot Lockdown in the shoulder knocking him into the wall then he hit the floor with a thud where he laid unconscious.

"Oh I'm so sorry... Starscream voice started to say but stopped mid sentence when he saw who his missile hit. "That was for Metalhawk and Sky Fire." The seeker told the downed killer.

Megatron checked to see if Arachnid was ok. And was relieved to see that she was fine.

"Great timing with that missile Starscream you just took down the killer and saved both our sparks." Megatron told the seeker.

"Yes that's what I ment to do." Starscream replied. "I didn't trip and accidentally fire my missile at all."

"That's exactly what you did isn't it?" Arachnid teased him.

"Yeah maybe." Starscream admitted and if he was human he would have been blushing.

Then Bumblebee and Optimus came and took Lockdown to the brig till they could take him to the authorities.

And Knock Out woke up a little while later and Ratchet check him over and luckily Lockdown had just given him a circuit booster to knock him out and other then that he was fine and glad to hear Lockdown was now behind bars.

And they were all glad the killer wouldn't hurt anyone else.

**To Be Continued. **

**Next is the Epilogue.**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Lockdown was taken to Cybertron's prison the next day. To be tried for his crimes.

And everyone was glad the killer wouldn't hurt anyone else.

Megatron and Arachnid became bondmates soon after. And Knock Out and Battlecry started dating. And Starscream was happy for his sister and best friend.

And Megatron was happy one day when Soundwave showed up and became an Autobot as well. Also wanting to make up for his past as a Decepticon.

Arachnid went and visited Shockwave in prison and though she was still angry at him for what he did to her she told him she forgave him.

They asked Knock Out if he had anything to say to Lockdown. But the red medic said he would rather stay as far from the bounty hunter as possible. But would definitely testify against him in court.

Which happened a few weeks later and Lockdown was given life in prison for his crimes.

Which gave everyone a sense of relief. Knowing he wouldn't harm anyone else. And Knock Out was happy that they had finally gotten justice for his family.

* * *

Later Ratchet found Knock Out in the medbay on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ratchet.

"I was just looking up information on my parents." Knock Out explained. Then pull up a picture of them. "Lockdown wasn't kidding when he said I look like my Sire."

The picture showed a red femme with a mech who looked exactly like Knock Out only instead of red he was orange.

"Joyride and Knock Out." Ratchet read below the photo that was on the computer screen. "Looks like she named you after your Sire too."

"Well what do you know." Knock Out said with a smile.

"They'd be proud of you." Ratchet told him.

"Thanks." Knock Out replied.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream and Battlecry were having a race in their jet modes. Starscream won but just barely.

And then the brother and sister started to play and tease each other and Megatron who was watching them couldn't help but chuckle especially when Soundwave played a trick on them by sneaking up behind the two seekers the blasting music.

And the two seekers started chasing him only to back down as soon as he turned around to face them both being intimidated by the slender mech.

Then Soundwave made a smiley face appear on his visor and said. "Soundwave superior seekers inferior."

"Hey!" Battlecry started to jump on to him.

"Shh!" Starscream said putting a servo over his sisters mouth. "Don't make him mad he will surely end us both."

If they could have seen under Soundwave's visor they would have seen a smile on his faceplates. Then he stretched out his tenticoles and shook hands with both seekers calling a truce.

Megatron just smiled and shook his halm watching the exchange. Then Arachnid came over and sat by him and the two watched the sunset.

Optimus saw the two of them and looked at the rest of his team who were all outside the base now talking to one another and enjoying the nice evening.

He was glad to have such a great team and friends. And was glad that Megatron was now a part of it and no longer his enemy but his friend once again. And he was glad his friend was happy.

Cybertron was safe and the killer wouldn't hurt anyone else. And he and his team could actually relax for once. Because the day had been saved.

And if anyone ever threatened Cybertron or Earth the Autobots would be there to stop them.

And Optimus would make sure both planets were safe no matter the cost.

**The End.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the story. I'll try to update here more often I have some more completed fanfics I've already posted on Wattpad that I'm gonna work on putting over here. Then I'll try to start uploading regularly again. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
